


If Jamie Hadn't Stopped Claire in Time

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Outlander - Freeform, Smut, Tumblr, i'm back what's up kyle, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, lowkey smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: In 1x11 when Jamie brought Claire to the stones to ask her to go back to her own time. Jamie asked what Claire did and she approached the stone with both hands up. Jamie then stopped her because he said he wasn’t ready. But what if Jamie didn’t manage to stop her in time? What would Jamie have done? Where would he go? What would Claire have done when she realized she just (accidentally) made the biggest mistake of her life by going back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be continued.

It wasn’t until that moment that I realized how bad I needed to tell someone. Anyone. When the words finally came I felt a weight lift from me, but at the same time another replaced it. The truth of how I came here sounded just as ridiculous as any lie I could conjure up.

_But he believed me_.

He wanted to know everything, and so I told him. He couldn’t make sense of it, I barely made sense of it myself. But now he knew, and part of me could finally breathe again.

The world was a better place because of him, and i’m so glad that he was _mine._

* * *

The fire burned low as the wind moved through the trees, rustling the leaves and branches into song. The clouds moved overhead, the small shimmer of a star shining through in its occasional absence. Claire slept soundly in Jamie’s arms, all of the turmoil of the day before forgotten in his embrace.

Jamie remained awake, relishing in the feel of her against him. This would be the last time they slept with one another, he decided, and Jamie didn’t want to forget a moment of it. She didn’t belong here with him, in this time. She had tried for so long to get back to her time, to her real husband. His heart ached to be one with hers since that moment she wept in his arms that first night at Leoch, and praise God that he got to love her for a time. He never wanted it to end, but her happiness was more important than any selfish need he had of her. He loved her enough to let her go. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

A large finger traced the outline of her jaw, then the soft curve of her lip. Those same lips that he had longed to kiss ever since the first time he laid eyes on her.

He brought his own lips down gently to hers and kissed her tenderly.

He could feel her sleepily smile against his lips, and he smiled in return.

_If only you knew how happy you make me, a Sorcha. Come to me._

One hand cupped her cheek as the other drifted lower to the mass of her skirts. He swiftly pushed them out of the way and let his fingers glide along the smooth skin of her thighs. He could feel gooseflesh rise, and the fine hairs stand as his hand drifted up… and up.

He could feel her warm breath against his cheek as his hand reach the apex of her thighs.

_Not as slippery as an eel, but still slippery, nonetheless._ He thought smugly to himself.

His fingers moved against her, rubbing that magical spot that often had her screaming within minutes.

Soft moans escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open. A smile.

“Jamie…”

“Shhh.” He silenced her with a small kiss and went back to his task.

Teasing her, he slipped the tip of one finger inside her before pulling it back out again, lingering near the small spot of her pleasure.

“Oh Jamie, I want you inside me.” She whispered as she pulled him down to her, desperate.

“No, _sassenach_. I want to watch you.” He smiled as her brows knitted together in anguish.

_No, I can’t risk you being with child. Let me do this for you, Mo nighean._

His balls ached to be inside of her, to grant her request, but he couldn’t.

She moved her hips against his hand, urging him on, wanting, needing more.

She wanted him. Badly. But there was no persuading a Fraser.

He slipped one finger in, and then another. His thumb rubbed the spot and he soon brought her to her peak.

He kissed her again, swallowing her screams and falling with her into sleep.

* * *

He slept fitfully, fighting with himself on the decision to send her back. There was no help for it. _It had to be done._

She was wrapped in his plaid, standing at the edge of the river as she laid her hands in the stream. The morning sun lighting the bits of auburn in her deep brown curls.

“So, _sassenach_. Are ye ready to go home?” His voice came deep, as he tried his best to keep back the utter ache he felt throughout his entire being.

“Yes.” She breathed. She smiled as she stepped into his arms, kissing him deeply.

Tears nearly broke to the surface as he pulled away. “Take a look.”

* * *

The walk to Craigh na Dun was short, yet it felt as if an eternity had passed. With each step his breath became short and shallow. Yet he had to face the inevitable.

She stopped dead as the stones came into sight, all the air leaving her body. She had tried to get here for so long. To get back. To her time. To _Frank_. Now she was here, yet she was anything but happy. She turned to Jamie, as if asking why.

He simply nodded and they moved ever forward. Ever onward.

It was as if she could feel her heart trying to escape her chest with each step she took, the cool morning air seeping into her bones.

Then they were there.

“This is the place?” Jamie asked, his hand on his sword as he paced the circle, checking for any threats.

“Yes.” Was the only word she managed to choke out.

Deciding they were safe in their surroundings, his hand left his sword and tried his best to put on a confident facade.

“So, what did ye do? The first time.”

“I didn’t do anything really, I heard this buzzing,” Suddenly she was moving, as if her legs moved of their own volition. “And I touched the stones…”

His hand came to pull her back, but she was gone.

“Claire…” He whispered in disbelief. He wasn’t ready, she wasn’t supposed to go just yet. He hadn’t told her how he loved her, how much she meant to him. And now it was too late. She was gone. _Claire_ , his light, his home, his heart. Was gone.

* * *

I hadn’t willed my legs to move, but they did, as if the stones were pulling me towards them and I could not resist. In an instant I was falling, the veil screaming and tearing me piece by piece, only to haphazardly put me together again. I don’t remember closing my eyes, or how long they had been closed, but when I opened them I knew I was no longer in the 18th century. Everything was different, the deep rich greens were now faded nearly to a sickly brown. The trees lay still and silent, along with what life lived within them. The smell of grass and mud and wilderness, faded and mingled with the smell of asphalt and gasoline.

It felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest. Yes, I had wanted to come back for a long time, but I no longer belonged here. I hadn’t even realized I loved him, and now it was too late. My home laid within the heart of a man who was two hundred years in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

It broke him to his core, to watch her disappear, to have his home and his heart ripped from his grasp. He knew that her leaving was inevitable, and that she didn’t belong here, with him. But what hurt the most, was that he never got to say goodbye. He never got to tell her of how he was a better man because of her. Or how much she changed his life for the better. He would never forget her, for she was the love of his life, and would be the only one who he ever loved.

* * *

I had tried so hard to fight against it, falling in love with Jamie. Yet, it was the most powerful thing I had ever felt in my life, and something told me that fate had pushed us together. Who was I to get in the way of that? I had to go back. But first, I had to tell Frank. He deserved to know, at the very least.

* * *

I received many looks and sideways glances as I made made my way to Reverend Wakefield’s estate. I don’t know how long it had been since I’d been gone from this time, if no time had passed at all, or if it ran linear. I supposed that the Reverend’s house was the best place to find Frank. I’m sure Mrs. Graham would be delighted hearing all about my recent adventures.

I had expected to be so nervous I could hardly move, but when I reached the doorstep, the only thing I felt was calm.

“Claire!” An excited Mrs. Graham exclaimed as she opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

“Where have ye been? Ach, come in!”

I should have felt at home, at peace now that I was back in my own time, but I didn’t. My home was with Jamie and I belonged to him, as he did to me.

“Thank you, but i’m afraid I can’t stay long. Do you know where Frank is, by chance?”

“Yer no going anywhere until ye tell me just where ye’ve been! Frank… He left for Oxford about a week ago. Been lookin’ for you ever since.” He had given up, a few weeks ago knowing that would have destroyed me, but I had moved on as well.

“I promise I will explain everything, I just need to speak with him.” I insisted as she practically forced me inside.

“Who is it Mrs. Grah-” The reverend began but froze as soon as he laid eyes on me, he looked as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Hello Reverend. Is there any way you could contact Frank for me? I really need to speak with him.”

His face had gone pale and he looked as if I committed murder in front of him.

“Ye- Yes. Right away.” He had no inclination to stay, perhaps to him, I had left Frank on purpose. Only now I actually would be.

* * *

Frank was ecstatic to hear that I had been found, or rather found my way back. He had booked the next train out to Inverness as soon as he’d received the call.

Meanwhile, I had told Mrs. Graham everything about how I fell through the stones and found my way into the Mackenzie clan. How Frank’s ancestor was just the opposite of everything he had imagined him to be. How I married a dashing highlander boy to keep me safe, and how I inevitably fell in love, despite every intention not to. I could tell by the look on her face that she believed every word I had said, perhaps imagining herself in my place. Reverend Wakefield kept his distance from me, he stuck to his office or played with Roger in the backyard. I didn’t mind, Frank would be here soon, and then I could go back.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next day that Frank had finally arrived, I think he could sense something was wrong, so he wasn’t as affectionate towards me as he usually was.

“Claire, I’m so glad you’re back.” I could sense the hesitation in his voice, almost as if he knew that I wasn’t here to stay.

I tried my best at a reassuring smile, but as Jamie often told me, my face was glass.

“Frank… I wanted to speak to you because, I can’t stay. I know it sounds crazy and you don’t have to believe me but i’ve fallen in love with another man. in 1743.” I could see his heart shatter through the look on his face when I said those words. Whether he believed that I fell through time, didn’t matter. I had fallen for another man.

“I need you to know that it wasn’t my intention, to fall in love. I tried to get back to you every chance I had, but there was always something that got in my way. I married him so he could protect me, not out love. But that is what it turned into, and i’m sorry Frank. You were once the love of my life, but i’m here to give you closure so you can move on. I still love you, a part of me always will. But I can’t stay.” Months ago it would have broken my heart to say those words, or even the mere thought of leaving him. But here, now, it was no longer my place. I just hoped that I could still find Jamie if-   _when_ I got back.

The rest of the conversation had been a blur, as well as the journey back to the stones. Frank was broken, that much I knew. But he would move on, and get past this. Perhaps find the same love that I had found with Jamie.

* * *

I only remember the look on their faces just before I passed through again. Mrs. Graham’s was of fascination and hope. The Reverend of shock and disbelief. And Frank, of heartbreak.

_**Then oblivion.** _

* * *

Jamie had tried to make his way back to Lallybroch, but he couldn’t. Not without Claire. Part of him knew that she was gone, and that eventually he would have to leave, but another part was still hopeful. If there was any chance that she felt the slightest way towards him as he did her, maybe she would come back. So he waited, where they had spent their last night together two days before. He had tried his best to sleep, his mind often wandering to Claire and the life they might have had together. It was only when his tears ran dry that he drifted to the crackle of the fire and the sound of Donas munching on grass.

“ _On your feet soldier._ ” He almost thought he dreamed it, but when he opened his eyes, there she was. _She came back._

In a moment his lips were on hers and the saltwater of their tears mingled together.

“Claire, I thought you were gone for good.”

“I came back. I had to.”

The smile on his face warmed me to the very marrow of my bones, and my heart surged with joy. _God_ the love I had for this man.

“Claire I need ye so much I can scarcely breathe,” He breathed in between kisses. “Will ye have me?”

“Yes, yes i’ll have you.” And then his mouth was on mine again and we were on the ground. His plaid that had covered my torn bodice was gone, exposing me to him. His mouth drifted down, peppering kisses along my collarbone and my breast. He hurriedly pushed my skirts out of the way and wasted no time sliding home.

I had expected him to go hard and fast, based on how hungry his mouth was for mine. But he moved slow, savoring the feeling, and allowing me to savor it as well. I rocked my hips in time with his, gasping his curls as I felt him throb inside of me. His movements became faster and harder, seeking his release.

My nails dug into his buttocks, grounding me as he came home, filling me.

“ _I love you.”_ I breathed. 


End file.
